


Special As Daddy

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Derek is a bit out of character in this but oh well I got carried away, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mixed come, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Derek going to ask Stiles about something supernatural or whatever and finding him getting fucked hard by his father. He doesn't join in, and they don't know he's there, but he watches until it's over and when John leaves for work he slips in the room and rims and fucks Stiles while he's asleep. Bonus if Stiles wakes up in the middle of it and just takes it. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special As Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so. There are elements of this that are pretty canon -- the whole supernatural setting, the ages, the kind of roles Stiles and Derek play within the pack -- but obviously most of it is more on the alternate side of universes. As always, mind the tags; they're there for a reason. If there's something you feel I forgot to tag, do drop a message [ here](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask) so that I know to update.

It starts innocently enough. Derek's climbed through his window plenty of times and the most that has ever happened was accidentally catching Stiles jerking off, and with a lot of burying it and never mentioning it again, it doesn't seem odd to keep coming to the house like that. Stiles is a virgin, right? So, what's the worst Derek could walk in on? Besides, when there's life-threatening experiences happening, Stiles can wait to get off until he does a little research. Even so, when he first hears the soft moans all the way from the edge of the lawn, he's edging back toward the road. He can come back in twenty minutes, he tells himself. That's when he hears it; more than just his voice, but someone else's in harmony, and his heartbeat spikes.

Derek knows he should be leaving, _especially_ because of the fact that Stiles isn't alone this time, not despite it. But.. instead, he's walking closer. That voice sounds so damn familiar but for some reason, he can't quite place it. Who sounds like that that would be with Stiles right now? Nobody seems to stand out in his mind and the curiosity alone is driving him crazy. At least, that's what he tells himself. It isn't the possessive sensation he has, the jealousy that Stiles is with someone else right now. Eyes flashing blue, he keeps his steps silent and careful as he moves toward the house before using the pipe of the gutter to climb up to the teenager's window.

John's keeping one hand hooked under Stiles' hip, the other holding Stiles' wrists where his arms are behind his back as John keeps his thrusts quick and relentless. Stiles is bent over the end of the bed, face pressing against his navy blanket and letting the cloth muffle his moans. His breath is ragged, thundering in Derek's ears as he watches them with wide eyes. John digs his nails into the skin of Stiles' hips as he fucks him, licking his lips.

"Gonna come for me, baby boy? Stiles, tell me you will." The two have gotten Stiles coming untouched down to a fine art, but it still impresses John every time he does. He licks over his lips, panting softly as he watches him. Stiles barely manages a moan in response at first, but when John's thrusts get harder to remind him to answer, he nods. "Yes, daddy.. gonna be a good boy for you.." And he delivers. Within moments, he's soaking the end of his bed with his own come, punctuating it with a shallow moan as he collapses even further into the bed but John's holding most of his weight anyway as he fucks him.

John's entire body shudders when he comes, his last few thrusts even rougher than they had been. It's enough to rock the bed as he fucks Stiles into the corner of the bed, panting heavily. Even buried inside Stiles still, he lifts a wrist to check the time and pulls out of Stiles. "I've got to get to work," He murmurs, letting go of his son's arms and rubbing a hand over his back soothingly. "And you need to get to sleep. Go on." Stiles listens, despite wanting to try to convince John to stay a while longer, and climbs up onto his bed, dropping onto his stomach and stretching out as he yawns. After that, it almost looks.. normal. John does the typical father routine; kisses Stiles' forehead, thanks him for being good, tells him he'll be back in the morning, and then he's gone. And Derek nearly forgets how long he's been there.

The wolf is lost in his own shock as he stares at Stiles, listening to his breath grow more and more even as he relaxes until he falls asleep. Had they been doing this since he knew Stiles? Was this something new? Derek supposes, in hindsight, he should've guessed something like this was happening because of how close they always are. But, he never did. He can't stop himself when he finally climbs through the window now that he knows for sure Stiles is asleep, looking over the very set where the scene he'd just watched happened. Derek raises a brow, dropping a hand to run his fingers through the come splotched against the blanket and lifting them to his mouth. He sucks it off of his fingers, but only to scoop up some more as he moves further up the bed.

Derek waits for a second, making sure Stiles is still asleep, before spreading his ass with his free hand. After a moment, he's dipping the other hand down that's soaked with Stiles' come and pressing two fingers inside Stiles. He's still stretched -  _from his own father_ , Derek thinks absently - and if he wasn't on the bed, Derek would've feared going weak at the knees. The older male moved, keeping his touches slow and careful to not wake Stiles up as he spreads his legs before settling between them. And god, Stiles is filthy.

Full of John's come, fucked out, and sleeping peacefully without even taking a shower. If he likes being used as a hole to fuck and leave alone, shouldn't Derek get to use him too? He sighs as he spreads Stiles' ass with both hands, dipping his head down and god, the kid reeks of sex and it already has Derek's cock pulsing between his legs. When he works his tongue inside Stiles, he's met with a combination of John's come and the bit of Stiles' own that Derek pushed inside him.

Derek sighs, tongue winding around that ring of muscle before pressing back into him again and his grip on Stiles' ass is getting too tight; he reminds himself to let go before Stiles wakes up. Derek shakes his head in disbelief as he moves to kneel, leaning back on his haunches. At this point, he's too hard and too excited to be bothered to actually get undressed. Instead, putting the bare minimum amount of effort into it, pushing his jeans and boxers down around his thighs so his cock is free. There's something thrilling about being fully dressed while someone else is so.. exposed.

Hooking his hand under Stiles' hip just like John had done, fingertips trail over the blooming welts there with a small smirk as the other hand grips his own cock and presses the head of it against Stiles' hole. Stiles is out cold, even still. His father has fucked him asleep a few times now, so it's pretty hard for anything to really wake him at this point. Even so, he's murmuring _daddy, please_ against his pillow; over, and over. Derek can't tell whether he's half-awake and thinks John came back or that he's having a dream about him but either way, it has him thrusting into Stiles _hard_ and bottoming out on the first shot.

The realization that he's bigger than John comes when he realizes how tight Stiles is around him, and he can't help the wicked smirk that tugs his lips up at the corners. He doesn't give Stiles' body time to adjust, too focused on fucking himself into Stiles' dreams where his father is now. Derek's thrusts are barely short of merciless, keeping Stiles pinned to the bed and not even bothering to lift his hips up.

It's the initial stretch that wakes Stiles up from his dead sleep and for a moment, admittedly, he thinks John came back; maybe on his lunch break. But, he's too big and the room smells like pine and, "Der-ek?" His voice is riddled with sleepy confusion, syllables parted by a thrust and blinking his eyes open lazily. Derek doesn't stop, keeping his hand on Stiles' back and pressing him against the mattress. "Shhh.." Stiles should stop him - he's not entirely sure his dad won't be pissed later, but he can't bring himself to. It feels so damn good, and he's thought about this for so long. Derek only pulls out long enough to flip Stiles over on his back, pushing his legs up against his chest because he needs to be deeper but the last thing he wants is to fuck Stiles the same exact position John did.

Derek's breath is ragged as he holds Stiles by the hips, and the angle now is fucking beautiful as he watches his cock sheathed by Stiles. Stiles' hands are trembling as he moves to hold his legs, letting his eyes flutter shut and just listening to Derek's moans. But soon, it's still not enough for Derek and Stiles lets him manuever how he needs to. He's sure he'll have rug burn on his back by the time they're done because Derek's standing in front of the bed now, and he's pulled Stiles down so just his ass is hanging off the edge. Derek's hands hook on Stiles' hips once more to keep him in place and every thrust feels like the hardest, not even tending to the teenager's leaking cock as he fills him.

But.. he wants Stiles to come. Wants to feel Stiles' muscles flutter around him while his cock is buried inside him and coated with John's come. "You love this, don't you?" Derek murmurs, looking down at Stiles who is watching him with half-lidded eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. Derek's never been one to talk dirty, even during sex, but all of this is bringing it out in him and it's driving him crazy. "You think you can come for me? Am I as - special - as - daddy?" The question is punctuated with especially hard thrusts, and Stiles' precome is running along his stomach and dripping onto the bed. Stiles swallows hard, moaning as he drops his head back. "Y-- Yes, Derek.." He pants softly, cock throbbing and Derek's thrusts aren't slowing, determined to accomplish the same.

"Do it. Now." Derek practically demands, and to his own surprise, Stiles listens and comes - hard. Strings of it land against his stomach, and his chest, painting himself with it as Derek fucks him. And god, he underestimated the way Stiles would constrict around him and the extra pressure has him toppling over the edge he'd been riding. Derek doesn't pull out, even after he releases into Stiles. His gaze is shifting around the room, until he notices it on the nightstand. Smirking, the older man leans over to grab the plug and works it inside Stiles as soon as he's pulled out. "Wonder if daddy will taste the difference." Derek dips his head down, licking most of Stiles' come off his chest and swallowing it before kissing Stiles with bruising force. Stiles' eyes are just starting to slip shut again when Derek leaves out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [ here](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
